Winx School Year
by SapphireBlue24
Summary: Trouble maker Musa reunites with her best friends fashion diva Stella, nature lover Flora, techno freak Tecna, bookworm Bloom and sporty Layla when she attend Alfea Fountain, a school for fairies and heroes. Will she cause more troubles? Or turn over a new leaf?
1. The new girl

**Hey guys! This is my second story... It just popped into my head last night, so now I'm writing it! I'll keep updating 'In the mall'. Oh and thank you to those who review my one-shot: I don't need you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The new girl<strong>

**No POV:**

**"**Musa! Musa!" Professor Griselda shouted and used her book to bang on Musa's table.

Musa woke up with a start.

"Yes, Professor?" yawned Musa standing up.

"Even though you're new here, you cannot sleep in my class. Since you dare sleep, go stand outside until class is over." said Prof. Griselda glaring at Musa. "But...before you go, answer this question. Which of the below is not a transformation? **a)Kissix b)Bloomix c)Charmix**"

"Um...Professor, before I answer, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, and make it fast." snapped Prof. Griselda.

"What is the answer?"

"The answer is...wait a minute. Musa, this is not the way to treat your teachers. You have detention after class for two days. Now go stand in the hallway."

"Fine, whatever." muttered Musa leaving her things on her desk and headed outside.

Outside she thought about her first day at Alfea Fountain, a school for fairies and heroes.

Prof. Griselda continued with class.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was the first day of school and the most popular girls, the Winx are very exited because their childhood best friend, Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula are transferring to Alfea Fountain, a school for fairies and heroes._

_"Hey girls, Musa's back from Earth!" squealed Stella. "She's gonna come to Alfea Fountain. We can be a whole group again."_

_"Yeah, I hope her days on Earth have done her some good." said Layla._

_The Winx have been the bestest of friends since they were born. The Winx is a group of best friends. They are fashion diva Princess Stella of Solaria, nature lover Princess Flora of Linphea, techno freak Princess Tecna of Zenith, bookworm Princess Bloom of Domino, sporty Princess Layla of Andros and trouble maker Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula._

_Musa was sent to Earth to attend middle school there by her parents, because they can't stand all the troubles cause by her. Since Musa was on Earth, Layla (Musa's closest friend in the group) didn't have a partner for most of the projects so she have to work alone. Now she's back to Magix to attend high school._

**_In class..._**

_It was a total chaos in the Winx's homeroom. Professor Griselda walked in and clapped her hands to calm the class down._

_"Class, we have a new student." said Prof. Griselda after the noise have died down._

_Musa walked into the classroom. Most of the boys drooled when they saw her._

_"Class, this..." began Prof. Griselda motioning to Musa. "is Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula. Musa, please introduce yourself."_

_"Hey! I'm Musa, my favorite color is red and I'm the fairy of Music."_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

After 17 minutes, Musa poked her head inside the classroom.

"Professor? There's a pair of parents wanting to have a word with you."

"Alright class, you continue with your work." sighed Prof. Griselda, then she looked at Musa. "And you young lady, don't you dare take a step into this classroom while I'm gone."

After Prof. Griselda left, Musa walked into the classroom and sat back at her desk. Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Flora and Stella crowded around Musa.

"Wow, Muse. I see you're still the trouble maker. You haven't change one bit." chuckled Layla.

"Yeah." agreed Musa.

The girls chatted and managed to catch up on the time when Musa's on Earth.

"Gardenia's not bad." Musa began, just then the Specialists came to Musa's desk.

"Hello Musa." greeted Sky.

"Sky! Long time no see." Musa stood up and gave Sky a friendly hug.

"Wait Musa, you know Sky?" asked Bloom.

"Well, we met at one of the party that my parents was invited to when I was 10. And since Sky's the only one that's not over 20 years old, so I chatted with him." explained Musa. "Oh and did I mention that - "

But Musa was cut off by Sky who put a hand over Musa's mouth.

"You promise not to tell." said Sky removing his hand, glaring at Musa.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Musa rolled her eyes.

"How come you transfer to Alfea Fountain in the middle of the semester?" asked Brandon.

"Oh, you really wanna know?" replied Musa.

"Yeah."

"Well...Stella?" Musa looked at Stella who's inspecting her nails. When she heard her name, she looked up. "Can you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." laughed Stella, then set to explaining.

"Well you see, Musa here is always getting into all sorts of trouble. Her parents can't stand it, so they sent her to Earth hoping she can keep out of trouble for a year. But that didn't work, in fact she gets into more trouble." Stella paused to laugh at this point. "Did you know? Musa got expelled from 19 middle schools in just a year!"

"So now here I am." grinned Musa. "Now I'm back with my best friends and more trouble."

"Oh and FYI, Musa's got a very bad temper and is very stubborn, so you guys better not get in her way." warned Tecna.

"Just like Riven." smirked Timmy earning himself a glare from Riven.

"Stop copying my smirk, and did I mention that it does not suit you." he glared at Timmy.

"Oh, Musa's more stubborn than Riven." said Flora.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Musa got expelled from 19 schools in just a year...The boys got quite a shock there, even Riven did not cause that much trouble. Review!<strong>


	2. Detention

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with exams lately, but it all ends next week! Woo Hoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to Reviews:<strong>

**Random915: Yeah, believe it or not, Musa got expelled from 19 schools. If she get expelled from Alfea Fountain, that makes it 20 schools, but I don't think she's planning to get expelled anytime soon in fear of disappointing her parents. **

**MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever: Really? I've read your stories, when are you updating 'Everything Changed'?**

**Alex winx club: Thanks! Here's chapter 2.**

**Muriforever: Thank you! I'll update 'In the mall' as soon as possible..**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Detention<span>**

**No POV:**

The boys and girls chatted for a while.

"Sorry guys, I gotta run. Griselda's coming back." said Musa walking towards the door.

The Winx and Specialists followed her out.

"You guys could probably get in trouble talking to me, you know."

Just then, Prof. Griselda walked round the corner and saw them chatting outside the classroom.

"Boys, girls, didn't I tell you to continue with your work? Why are you here chatting?" questioned Prof. Griselda. "And you, young lady, why are you talking to them?"

"Well...Professor, you told me not to enter the classroom but you didn't told them" Musa motioned to the Winx and Specialists. "not to come out. Besides, they _are_ continuing with their work and that's chatting with me." Musa finished with a grin.

"Young lady, don't you dare talk back to your teachers. You've earned yourself detention for a whole week after class. As for you all," Prof. Griselda glare at the girls and boys making Flora shrank back in fear. "you also have detention after class for the next four days. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor." chorused the Winx and Specialists except Musa and Riven.

"And you two?"

"Yes Professor." Riven mumbled.

"No Professor." grinned Musa cheekily.

**Riven's POV:**

We all stared at Musa. Did she just talk back at Griselda? And in her face too. Wow, that girl have a lot of nerve to do that.

"Musa! I give you one more chance." bellowed Griselda. "Do you understand or not?"

"Maybe, maybe not." she replied but after seeing the look on Griselda's face, she sigh. "Fine, whatever."

Griselda nodded at us and went back inside the classroom, but she told us to stand outside.

"Hmp...Now I can't go shopping." huffed Stella crossing her hands. Such a drama queen.

"Not a problem Stella, you'll have a lot of time for your beauty sleep." grinned Musa.

"Yeah, you're right." Stella's face brightened instantly.

**After class...**

**No POV:**

*Ringggg*

The bell ranged, signalling class is over.

"Finally." said Musa standing up and stretching. "That class was so boring. Now we can have detention."

"I don't know what you're so happy about, Musa." said Layla. "But I sure am not glad to have detention."

"Oh, there's a lot to be happy about." smiled Musa. "Fist of all, we're have detention in the music room and second, I'm having detention with you all." said Musa happily.

"Yippy! Me too." cheered Bloom sarcastically.

"Oh, come one Bloom, You gotta admit it, it's fun in the music room and with us too." said Stella.

"Hmm...Maybe it's not so bad after all." smiled Bloom brightening up.

**At detention (music room)...**

**Nabu's POV:**

When we arrived at the music room, Griselda's already there waiting.

"Boys and girls," she started sternly. "you're late. Now no chit-chatting and pick a place to sit.

Sky picked a desk by the window, Brandon sat with his back against the wall, I sat in the middle of the room and practiced my magic (I'm a wizard while the others are Specialists), Riven sat beside me and growl with his arms tightly crossed, Timmy get a desk and started playing with his electronic gizmos and Helia sat on one of the desk and took out his drawing pad.

The girls huddled together to catch up on their lost moments, I suppose. After half an hour, Griselda fall asleep. Musa stood up and picked a trumpet off the floor, she blew into it making a very loud noise causing Griselda and Sky, who have fallen asleep to jump.

"Wow, the look on your faces are worthless." she laughed, we all joined her except for Sky and Griselda, who have a furious look.

"Musa!" bellowed Griselda, "do you want another week of detention or not?"

"Uh oh." Musa muttered under her breath. "No, Professor."

"Good, if I so much as hear one more thing from you, you will have to clean the library and the toilets for a whole week. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." she said in a small voice.

Satisfied with the answer, Griselda went back to La-La Dream Land.

"I didn't know the great and impossible Musa can be scared of a teacher." joked Stella.

"Shut up, Stella." Musa said softly. "I'm heir to the throne of the Harmonic Nebula, and I've been expelled from so many schools. I don't want to disappoint my parents anymore. At least, not get expelled from this school." she said the last part with a mischievous grin.

"I know it." Layla slapped her knee. "You can't stay out of trouble for long, you really have to get to the teacher's bad side, do you?"

"Aw...Layla, you know me too well." gushed Musa.

**After 3 hours...**

Finally, the end of detention.

"You all can go back to your dorms, but remember tomorrow you still have detention." yawned Griselda standing up and stretching, then walking out of the room.

"Finally, I don't think I can take another minute of sitting here." said Brandon.

"Yeah, I agree with you Brandon." I told him.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry." said Bloom.

"Me too." said Layla.

"How put we go to the Magix Pizza Place? They have the best pizzas in the whole dimension." suggested Musa. "Besides, I haven't go there for a long time."

"Okay, you guys wanna go?" Stella asked us.

"Sure." Sky answered for all of us.

"Okay, we will meet at the front door in half an hour." said Tecna.

"Half an hour? I can't prepare that fast." whined Stella.

"Chill Stella, don't be such a drama queen. You can use your magic to help you." Musa said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so that's settled. See you girls in half an hour." waved Helia.

We walked out of the music room and into our dorm. Our dorm have a common room and three bedrooms. I shared a room with Riven, Timmy shared a room with Helia and Sky and Brandon share a room. After half an hour, we went to the front hall to wait for the girls. The girls came after fifteen minutes.

"Hey guys." waved Stella.

"You're late." muttered Riven.

"You're rude." smirked Musa.

After hearing what Musa just said, Riven's mouth fall open.

"Oh Riven, I think you better close your mouth before you catch a fly." giggled Stella._  
><em>

"What's the matter? Haven't spoken to a girl in a long time?" asked Musa innocently.

That girl can really do Riven some good.

* * *

><p><strong>Musa just talk back to Riven. Surprised? :) I will continue the girls and boys' dinner in the next chapter. Review!<strong>


	3. Magix Pizza Place

**Chapter 3 already! Sorry if I haven't update 'In the mall', if anyone can please review or PM me to give me some suggestions. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Random915: Yup, Riven's really shocked right now. I guess his used to girls fawning over him except the Winx. And the Winx rarely talk back to him, Musa's a first. Three cheers for Musa. Hip Hip HOORAY! haha! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Magix Pizza Place<br>**

**No POV:**

The girls went to the boys' hoverbike. Stella went on Brandon's, Bloom on Sky's, Flora on Helia's, Tecna on Timmy's, Layla go on Nabu's and Musa go on Riven's. They drove for fifteen minutes until they reached Magix Pizza Place.

"Welcome, how many persons?" the waitress greeted the group at the door.

"Twelve, oh and can we have a booth? Thanks." Musa said.

"Sure thing, right this way." the waitress guided them to a booth in the back corner.

After a few minutes, the waitress came back to take their orders.

"What would you like to eat?" asked the waitress taking out her notepad. "Today's special we have pepperoni cheese with extra olives."

"We'll have one 'today's special', one large extra cheesy crust with pineapples and two plates of small deli chicken wings." ordered Bloom.

"Okay." the waitress wrote down their orders and ask, "What about drinks?"

"I'll have a 100plus." Musa said.

"Me too." said Layla.

"Me three." said Stella.

"Me fo - " started Brandon.

"We'll all have 100plus." Sky cut in.

"Okay, so that's twelve 100plus, one 'today's special', one large extra cheesy crust with pineapples and two small deli chicken wings. Anything more?"

"Nope, that's all." replied Flora.

The waitress nodded and told them to wait for a few minutes before the pizzas are served. Their drinks came a short while later.

"Hi Musa, how come I didn't know you've come back?" said a voice.

The Winx looked up and see...

"Galatea!" Musa jumped up and hugged her cousin tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much."

"Yeah, me too." laughed Galatea returning Musa's hug. "Hi Winx."

"Hi Galatea." chorused the Winx and hugged Galatea one after another.

"How is it in Melody?" asked Flora.

"Quite good, but still a lot of royal duties." answered Galatea. "So...Who's these?" she gestured to the Specialists.

"Oh sorry, it's just that we haven't met since I went to Earth." apologized Musa sheepishly. "Guys, this is Princess Galatea of Melody a.k.a my cousin. Galatea these are the Specialists."

"Hello." waved Galatea politely.

"Hello, I'm Sky. This is Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Nabu and Helia." Sky introduced the Specialists.

"Hi."

"Hey!"

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Whatever."

"So Galatea, what brings you here?" Musa asked her cousin as the Winx and Galatea sit down.

"Well you see, I kind of got fed up with the palace life and being home-schooled, so I ask my parents to let me transfer to Alfea Fountain." began Galatea. "And guess what? They said YES!"

"Wow really?" squealed Musa once again hugging Galatea.

"Good for you. We've a lot to catch up." said Bloom.

"Yeah, how 'bout we have a sleepover at my palace next weekend? I'm going back for a while." suggested Galatea.

"Okay!" said Stella.

"Hey! You girls talk as if we're invisible." pouted Brandon.

"Oh well, you can continue to be." smirked Musa.

"What?"

Just then, the waitress brought their pizzas over.

"One 100plus, please." ordered Musa for Galatea.

"Coming right up." smiled the waitress.

The girls and boys began to eat.

"Thanks Musa." smiled Galatea at Musa. "So, what have you been doing on Earth? Changed your ways?"

"Nah." Musa shook her head. "Why change? I love the way I am. Haven't you heard? 'Do not change yourself to what you're not, stay the way you are and love yourself.'"

"Really?" Galatea raised her eyebrow. "How many schools have you been expelled from then? Although I'm not sure I want the answer."

"19 schools." smiled Musa.

"Really Musa? You really should change your ways, you're heir to the throne of the Harmonic Nebula. What will your kingdom say when their princess was expelled from 19 schools?"

"Wow, now you really sound like Aunt Matlin." joked Tecna.

"Really? Well well, Musa you have to change your ways, mummy won't like it if you keep it up." Galatea said changing her voice to Matlin's.

The group laughed and Musa blushed.

"Whatever. Let's eat." Musa took a piece of pizza and stuff it in her mouth.

"Aw...Musa got scolded by mummy and now are embarrassed?" teased Layla and laughed.

"Shut up. Here." Musa said and stuffed a piece of pizza into Layla's mouth while she was laughing causing Layla to cough and sputter.

After dinner, the girls decided to take a walk around Magix Town.

"You guys can go back to school first." said Flora.

"What about you?" asked Helia.

"We can walk back or fly." replied Bloom.

"Oh, okay." Sky said.

"Well, bye then. See you girls tomorrow." Timmy climbed on his hoverbike and started the engine.

"Bye!" waved the girls including Galatea.

The boys said their goodbyes and sped off to Alfea Fountain. The girls walk around Magix Town. Stella kept on dragging them into clothes stores and insisted them to try all sorts of clothing. After 2 hours or so (which seemed like an entire decade to the other girls), they finally got back to Alfea Fountain.

"Ugh Stella, that was some shopping you made us do." groaned Bloom putting down all the things Stella made her buy.

"Well darling, a lady always needs to look her best. Not to mention you're a princess."

"Whatever."

"Bye Winx, I'm gonna head back to my dorm. See you in the morning." said Galatea walking out of the Winx's dorm then sticking her head in, "Oh and Stella, no thanks for the shopping you made us do." and she closed the door causing the Winx to laughed at Galatea's joke.

"What? Shopping's fun. I don't know why you all hate it. But whatever, I'm going to sleep." huffed Stella and she went to her room that she shared with Layla leaving the girls laughing their heads off.

* * *

><p><strong>When exactly is Halloween? Whenever it is, I'm gonna write 'bout the Winx being sent to Earth to study there for a while by Ms. Faragonda and Mitzi invite them to her Halloween party in the next chapter or so. (BTW, Bloom's from Earth but she found her real parents earlier than the movie, so she go back to Domino.) I don't even know what I'm talking about. Excuse me if you don't get it... :P Review and stay tune!<strong>


	4. Mission to Earth

**Here I am! Here's chapter 4 for you all! Just a FYI, the Winx have already earned their Enchantix and now on their way to earning Believix. Oh and Bloom don't call Mike and Vanessa by their name 'cause she thinks it's rube considering they raised her up without wanting anything in return. So now she have two sets of parents.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Muriforever: Maybe, maybe not. Read and you'll find out. LOL that rhymes...! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Mission to Earth<span>**

**No POV:**

The next day after class, the Winx and Galatea met up for lunch.

"Galatea! Over here!" Stella waved to Galatea like a madman (well, in this case, like a madwoman).

"I know I'm popular and all, but no need to yell my name for the whole world to hear." Galatea said mockingly.

"Yeah right."

"So, how did it go?" asked Flora. "Did you make any friends?"

"Oh yes, there's this girl, Princess Krystal of the Fifth Petal."

"Really? She's the princess of my neighboring kingdom." said Flora.

"Yeah, she said that too, when I tell her all about you guys."

"Now, enough of the chit-chat. We need to go shopping." Stella clapped her hands.

"AGAIN?!" exclaimed Layla and Musa.

"Hm? Is there a problem?" asked Stella innocently.

"You bet there is a problem." Musa said.

"You just made us go shop - " Layla was cut off by Tecna.

"Girls, Ms. Faragonda ask us to meet her in her office after we had lunch." Tecna said looking up from her phone.

"Okay then, come on girls." Bloom walked towards the front gate of Alfea Fountain to catch a bus to Magix Town.

The girls followed her. The bus stopped at Magix Town Center, and the Winx have lunch at Papa's. After lunch, they headed back to Alfea Fountain and went to Ms. Faragonda's office except Galatea who went back to her room.

"Ms. Faragonda, you said you wanna talk to us?" Bloom asked once they have sat down.

"Yes, I was thinking of sending you all to Earth for a mission." Ms. Faragonda began.

"WHAT?" Stella exclaimed.

"Yes Stella, you all are to go to Gardenia and study at Gardenia High. There's a fairy there, although she doesn't know that yet. Your mission is to help her believe in fairies and earn your Believix. You need to protect her from the Trix, who are trying to get her powers like they tried to Bloom's."

Bloom shuddered at the thought and asked, "Who is she? The fairy, I mean."

"I don't know what her powers are and what's her name. That is why I'm sending you there. You will earn your Believix when you help people believe in magic. Believix fairies are stronger than Enchantix fairies."

"When do we leave?" asked Flora.

"You will leave tomorrow."

"But Ms. Faragonda, where will we stay?" asked Tecna.

"You will stay at Bloom's adopted parent's house. I've already discussed this matter to them and they have agreed to it."

"Okay." the Winx chorused.

"Thank you girls. I wish you all the best on your mission. I'll see you girls off tomorrow morning at 9:45 a.m. You'll all be excused from today's class and you can start packing. Oh and remember to sleep early."

"Thank you!"

The girls went back to their dorm.

"Yay! I can't believe it, I'm gonna see mum and dad again!" Bloom squealed in a sing-song voice.

"Well, we better start packing or Princess Stella here won't pack enough clothes for ball gown, evening gown, nightgown, everyday clothes..."

"Very funny Layla. But whatever I'm gonna go pack." Stella stick her tongue out at Layla and went to her room to pack.

Layla just chuckled and went to pack. The other Winx also went to their respective rooms to pack their things.

The next day, they went to the front gate to wait for Ms. Faragonda to open the portal that will bring them to Bloom's house.

"Really Stella?" Layla arched a perfect eyebrow in disbelief. "You can buy your clothes there on Earth. Do you seriously need to bring five suitcases?"

"Yes, of course. A princess always need to be prepared. What if there is a ball, and we don't have any dresses and couldn't go? That would be embarrassing for a princess."

"Stella, the people on Earth doesn't even know we are princesses." said Bloom.

"What? Oh well. Still, I need to be prepared."

"Whatever." said Layla and Musa rolling their eyes.

"Okay girls, enough of arguing." Ms. Faragonda clapped her hands for attention. "You will step into this portal and it will bring you directly to Bloom's house. I've already registered you girls to Gardenia High and you will start school in a week. Musa, please try not to get expelled again. I've spoke to the headmaster there, and he agreed to let you have another chance."

"Yes, Ms. F. I'll do my best.." she replied and added under her breath. "...or worst."

"You will do nothing of this kind, understood." Ms. Faragonda lectured Musa sternly.

"Fine."

"In the meantime, you can explore Gardenia or do whatever you like. Now, good luck and bye!" the headmistress said after getting a satisfied answer from one of her students.

"Bye!" The Winx stepped into the portal and found themselves in the living room of Mike and Vanessa's house.

"Bloom! Girls! Oh, we're so glad to see you." Mike and Vanessa greeted.

"Mum! Dad!" Bloom hugged them tightly.

"Bloom sweetie, I can't breath." choked Mike.

"Oops, sorry." Bloom immediately released her grip, stepped back and grined sheepishly.

Mike hugged all the girls in turn while Vanessa went and make some tea.

"How's Alfea Fountain doing, Musa?" Vanessa asked Musa while passing out tea to all of the girls.

"It's great." Musa replied.

"That's a good thing to hear. I hope you don't go around causing trouble as you did when you are on Earth."

"Um..." Musa blushed and Stella laugh.

"Anyway, now it's 12:00 p.m. what do you girls want to eat?" Mike asked the Winx.

"McDonald's!" Musa and Bloom shouted.

"What is McDonald's?" Tecna asked.

"McDonald's is a fast food restaurant that is very popular on Earth." Bloom explained.

"You should try it. It's delicious." Musa said.

"Let's try it." Flora said

"Okay." Layla, Tecna and Stella said.

"Mum, dad, can we go to McDonald's?" Bloom asked Mike and Vanessa.

"Alright sweetie. Get in the car." Vanessa said while putting on her coat. "After lunch, you girls can walk 'round in the mall 'cause I need to work at the shop."

"Yay! Shopping on Earth." Stella cheered.

"Stella, you've already brought 5 suitcases full of your clothes and things that is enough to last you a year without repeating the same outfit, and now you want to buy more?" Layla asked in disbelief.

"Yes?" Stella replied.

Layla gave her a look, sighed and walked out of the house. Stella and the other girls follow suit. At McDonald's, Bloom, Layla and Musa each ordered a cheese and burger, fries and a coke. Stella ordered fries and 7up, Flora ordered a salad and a Milo and Tecna ordered a pack of chicken nuggets and a coke. After lunch, the girls except Flora go to Gardenia Mall. Flora decided to help with Vanessa's flower shop.

"Let's split up." suggested Layla. "We'll meet here in one hour. Then we'll go to Vanessa's shop."

"Great! Bloom, you come with me." Stella dragged Bloom into one of the boutiques.

"I'm going to iWorld." Tecna pointed towards a phone store.

"Okay, so that leaves us." Musa said.

"How 'bout we go into one of the arcades? I hear they have a dancing machine thingy." Layla suggested.

"Cool." Musa and Layla went towards the arcade.

Little did the girls know, the Specialists are secretly following them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? Review! And thanks to those who told me when Halloween is.. :)<strong>


	5. Mission to Earth 2

**Sorry I'm late to update but now I'm back! So here's something you might wanna know, Alfea Fountain has two headmasters/headmistress. Ms. Faragonda is in charge of the girls (a.k.a the fairies) and Prof. Saladin is in charge of the boys (a.k.a the heroes). So now you know this information, you can continue enjoying the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Mission to Earth 2<span>**

**No POV:**

**With the Specialists...**

"Why do we need to follow those stupid pixies?" grumbled Riven for the fifth time since they land on Earth.

"'Cause Prof. Saladin said so." Sky replied simply.

_**~Flashback~**_

_The Specialists went to Prof. Saladin's office._

_"Why are we here again?" Brandon asked._

_"Prof. Saladin has something to tell us." Timmy replied not looking up from his phone._

_Sky knocked on Prof. Saladin's door and the boys went in._

_"Thank you boys, for coming." Prof. Saladin started._

_"Oh, just hurry up already." Riven huffed._

_"Riven!" Prof. Saladin gave Riven a glare which just make him rolled his eyes. "As you all know, the Winx are going on a mission on Earth. I want you boys to follow them to make sure they're safe from harm."_

_"So...You want us to go with them to Earth?" Helia asked his uncle._

_"No, what I want is you all go to Earth to help them...but secretly. So, you will not let them see you, understand?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Good, you will leave tomorrow, after the girls."_

_"Okay."_

_The boys went out of Prof. Saladin's office and into their dorm to pack for the mission._

**_~End of flashback~_**

"Why us?" Riven huffed.

"'Cause Prof. Saladin chooses us." Timmy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Listen up boys, Helia has already gone to the flower shop where Flora is. And me and Riven will follow Layla and Musa to the arcade. Sky and Brandon, you follow Stella and Bloom to the boutiques. Timmy, you go with Tecna to iWorld or whatever it's called." Nabu said.

"Aye aye captain." Riven said sarcastically but follow Nabu to the arcade anyway.

The rest of the boys also followed the other girls. At the arcade, Nabu and Riven saw Musa and Layla on the dance pad dancing to a very fast song.

"Wow! These girls sure can dance." Nabu said.

"Whatever." Riven grumbled but secretly admiring Musa.

The boys hid behind one of the machine to watch the girls.

"Whew!" Musa said panting after she and Layla finish the round.

"Wanna continue?" Layla asked her panting friend.

"No thanks. How 'bout we go grab a bite? I'm hungry after that round." Musa suggested.

"Sure. Why not?"

The girls went to one of the restaurant where a waiter led them to a booth and handed them each a menu.

"Hello, welcome to Pancake House. What would you girls like?" one of the waiters greeted them.

"Um...Let's see, how 'bout a pearl milk tea? And a Pancake House Special." Layla ordered handing back the menu to the waiter. "What 'bout you, Musa?"

"I'll have a Chocolate Milkshake and a Cheese on Pancake." Musa ordered and handed the menu over to the waiter.

"Alright, just wait for a few minutes. Your meals will be served shortly." the waiter smiled and walked to the kitchen.

**With Bloom and Stella...**

"Try this." Stella said handing Bloom a sundress.

"Again? Stella, you've made me try almost everything in the ladies' compartment." whined Bloom.

"Aw come on, just this last one then we can eat something." Stella suggested.

"Fine." huffed Bloom grabbing the sundress and heading into one of the fitting room.

**With Tecna...**

"Excuse me, do you have the newest iPhone?" Tecna asked one of the salesgirl.

"Sure." the girl led Tecna to one side of the shop. "Here's iPhone Windows' 8 and here's iPhone... - "

"Um..I was wondering if you have iPhone9 Galaxy 32?" Tecna asked politely.

"Um..." the girl looked at her like she's grown another head or something. "Huh? Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me." the girl quickly scurried off to help other costumers.

"Oh well, I'll just go and grab something to eat." Tecna sighed and walked out of the store.

**At Pancake House...**

"Hey look, there's Tecna. TECNA" Musa waved Tecna over to their booth.

"Hi girls. I didn't expect you to be here." Tecna smiled and slided in next to Musa.

"We're competing with each other on the dance machine." Layla said with a smirk. "But of course I won."

"No you didn't, _I_ won."

"Nah-uh. Me."

"No, me."

"Sorry, you're one second too late."

"Says the one whose one second later than me."

"Girls girls." Tecna interrupted them. "No matter who won, I think you two can settle for a tie."

"Fine. But remember, I won that round." Layla said.

"Nope, you mean me." Musa shook her head.

"No, it's me who - "

"Here's your Pancake House Special, miss. And here's your Cheese on Pancake." the waiter came cutting Layla off. "And what would you like, miss?" the waiter gave Tecna a menu.

"Um...A yogurt and pineapple fruit shake and Omelet with Cheese."

"Okay, coming right up."

After the girls ate, they went to their meeting spot where they found Bloom and Stella waiting for them.

"Where have you girls been?" Stella asked them.

"We're just eating at a restaurant called Pancake House." Tecna replied. "And Bloom, Earth is so out-dated. I went to iTworld just now, and they told me that iPhone9 Galaxy 32 haven't been invented."

"Sorry, Tecna. But you need to get use to the fact that Earth's technology is a bit slower than the Magical Dimension."

"You mean, a lot."

"Yeah, a lot." Bloom echoed.

The girls went to Vanessa's shop with the boys following them secretly.

"Hey mum!" Bloom greeted Vanessa once they're inside the shop. "We're here to pick Flora up."

"Hey Bloom. Hey girls."

"Is it okay if I go back with them?" Flora asked politely. "Is there anything that you need my help for?"

"Oh, it's fine. You've been such a big help." Vanessa complimented Flora making her blush.

"It's nothing." Flora said with her cheeks a light pink.

"That's our Flora." Stella boasted. "She's such a sweetheart, always willing to help others but never take credit for herself. Really Flora, you need to take your share of the compliment."

"Yes." Flora replied.

Vanessa laughed at the pair of friends.

"Okay mom, we're gonna go home first. See you in the evening." Bloom said giving Vanessa a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Vanessa!"

"Bye girls!"

The girls walked back to Bloom's house. On the way, Mitzi pulled up in her limo.

"Oh, hi Bloom. You're back? And with some of your friends from your dummy school." she cackled evilly.

"Shut up, Mitzi." Bloom sighed, not liking how Mitzi talked about the Winx.

"Whatever." Mitzi rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm having a Halloween party tomorrow night. Hope you can come. Oh and remember to dress up and not go to my party in your geeky clothes. Bye!" and with that she sped away leaving the Winx in a cloud of dust.

"Ugh...I hate that girl." Bloom said after Mitzi's gone.

"Yeah, and her perfume's too thick." Stella agree.

"And she called us geeky." Tecna said.

The girls continued their walked home.

"So...What will we go as?" Musa asked after they reached Bloom's house.

"To where?" Bloom replied.

"To Mities or Maity's or whatever she's called Halloween Party, duh." Stella said.

"Mitzi." Musa corrected her.

"Whatever."

"Oh, that. Are you sure you all wanna go? 'Cause she pretty mean." Bloom asked with an uncertain look on her face.

"'Course we wanna go. I mean, our first party on Earth." Layla spoke up.

"Yeah, we could go and if we don't like it, we can always come back."

"Okay then, what do you girls wanna go as? 'Cause we need to dress up." Bloom asked.

"Vampires?"

"Werewolves?"

"Witches?"

"Ghosts?"

"Disney Princesses?"

"Nope, we need something unique and unusual." Bloom shook her head at all of the Winx's suggestions. "Oh I have a brilliant idea. We could go as..."

The girls all leaned in, eager to hear Bloom's so-called 'brilliant idea'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... What will the girls go as, I wonder. Is it Pumpkins? Prom Queens? Homecoming Queens? Read and stay tune to find out. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>

**P.S I know it is a bit late for a Halloween Party, but I don't really have time on Halloween to update. And I haven't wrote this chapter on October anyway.**


	6. The Halloween Party

**The school holidays are coming... WOO HOO! ^^ Anyway, this chapter is about Mitzi's party, like in Season 2 Episode 16 but with the Specialists following them. But this chapter won't show the Specialists. Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Random915: Yup, you got that right... Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Muriforever: Your wish/hope is granted...haha!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: The Halloween Party<strong>

**No POV:**

"...FAIRIES!"

"Fairies?"

"Yes, fairies. We'll go in our Enchantix."

"Um...No offense Bloom, but didn't Ms. Faragonda warn us to keep our powers hidden until we have our Believix?" Tecna asked uncertainly.

"I know, but we won't be using our powers or anything." Bloom said. "We'll just be wearing it as a costume."

"If you say so." Tecna shrugged.

**The next night...**

"Bye mum!"

"Bye Vanessa!"

"Bye Bloom! Bye girls."

The girls went to the place where Mitzi will be having her party.

"Are you sure it's this place, 'cause it's a bit too scary for my liking." Stella said in a shaking voice.

The girls were standing outside the gates of a dark mansion that was in need of repair and a new coat of paint. It has a scary feeling to it.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Bloom replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Musa said and walked inside the gates.

Layla followed and the other girls, not wanting to be left behind quickly fall in step with Musa and Layla. The Winx heard some noise making Flora jump.

"W-what's that n-noise?" Flora jumped and held Layla's arm tightly.

"Relax Flora, I don't think it's anything." Layla assured her shaking friend. "Look, we're here."

The Winx are now standing in front of the front door. Bloom rang the bell, making Stella and Flora jumped in fright.

*Mwahaha*

"Chill Stella and Flora, it's just the doorbell." Musa laughed at their reaction.

"S-scary." Stella said.

A vampire opened the door making the girls all scream in fright.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Huh?" the vampire removed it's mask and asked. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Um...We're here for Mitzi's party." Bloom said after she has calmed down.

"Oh...Right this way." the vampire put on it's mask and led the girls to the mansion's living room where a lot of other people with all sorts of costumes are in there.

The Winx took off their hoods just as Mitzi came down from the stairs dressed as a superstar. A lot of 'aww' and 'wow' can be heard from the Mitzi's friends, making Mitzi furious.

"Hey people! I'm the host here, pay me some respect!" shouted Mitzi. "And you, Bloom, Musa and your stupid friends from wherever you come from, don't try to steal the spotlight from under my nose."

"Oh Mitzi, who's stealing your spotlight? Although if you wanna be our fan, you are more than welcome." Stella said innocently batting her eyelashes at Mitzi. "Oh and BTW, your perfume stinks."

A lot of the guests laughed at Stella's joke.

"Whatever you say, but you'll pay for that comment sooner or later." Mitzi said slyly to the Winx then turned to address her guests. "Let the party BEGIN!"

The DJ spun some music and the guests danced with each other. The Winx stood a little to the side and watched them while drinking some juice.

"I think there's something fishy going on here." Stella commented.

"Yeah, there's 94% that Mitzi is planning something against us and 6% that she's not." Tecna said.

Just then Mitzi announced that she is not feeling well and she will go upstairs to rest with her best friend accompanying her and that the party shall go on.

Suddenly, "ahhhh!"

"What's that?" Flora clung onto Tecna's arm.

"Let's observe." Musa suggested.

The Winx climbed the stairs and went into the room where the source of the sound was coming from to find Mitzi screaming her head off.

"Oh Bloom, you're finally here." Mitzi exclaimed.

"Huh? Why?"

"I-I saw t-them."

"Who's 'them'?" Bloom asked.

"The three ghost sisters." whispered Mitzi looking around as if it will pop out of nowhere.

"Ghosts?" Flora shivered. "Where?"

"Chill Flora, I think this is a joke." Stella assured her and gave Mitzi a hard look.

"No, it's true." Mitzi's best friend, Aliza spook up. "It was said that on every Halloween Day, three ghosts will appear to someone in search of their youngest sister. Whoever it is that they decided to appear to, that someone will be curse in 24 hours' time."

"And why's that?"

"Legend has it that many years ago, there lived four sisters Alice, Brie, Casie, and the youngest one, Donice. One Halloween, Donice was murdered when the sisters were having a party. Alice, Brie and Casie vowed to seek revenge and searched for their sister's ghost every Halloween Day. Up until now, the three sisters are still searching for Livy's ghost." Aliza explained.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that the three sisters are here searching for Donice's ghost." Mitzi said. "Bloom, you're the only one who can save me."

"Um..." Bloom hesitated.

"Please, I beg you!"

"Okay." Bloom said and gave Mitzi a hug. "I'll help you. Come on Winx!"

The girls followed Bloom down the stairs.

"Did you hear? Mitzi saw the three ghosts." somebody said.

"Yeah, it's scary. I hope they don't come find me. Although poor Mitzi, she's gonna be cursed in 24 hours." another person agreed.

"You need to save her!" another person with a skeleton costume ran up to Bloom.

"Don't worry, we will." Bloom patted the person's hand reassuringly and turned to the Winx. "Come on Winx!"

The others nodded and followed Bloom out into the dark night.

"It's very foggy here, I can't see my nails." complained Stella.

"Stella shut up." Musa groaned.

"Hey look! What's that?" Bloom asked pointing to something on the ground.

"Let's go see." Stella walked towards it to find a rake. "It's just a garden thing, a rake?"

She picked the rake up.

"Stella! Put it down and let's go."

**Meanwhile, in the mansion...**

"Ahahaha!"

"It's so funny!"

"I can't believe they bought the whole three ghosts and sister thing. Ahahaha!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Mitzi commanded coming down the stairs smirking. "Let's put our plan in action."

The laughing guests stopped and went outside standing in various positions while Mitzi put on a ghost's costume.

**With the Winx...**

"Um g-girls...w-what's t-that?"

"What's what, Flora?"

"T-that." Flora pointed a shaking finger to three approaching shadows.

"Girls, I think they're the three ghosts that Aliza told us about." Bloom confirmed.

"Now what?" asked Stella.

"I think...RUN!"

The girls ran to the front gate to be met by the forth ghost.

"Mitzi!" Stella exclaimed.

"Mitzi?" the girls asked in unison.

"Yeah, that ghost, it's Mitzi." Stella said pointing to the forth ghost in front of the Winx.

"Ugh...How did you find out?" Mitzi asked in an annoyed tone taking off her mask.

"Your perfume, Mitzi." chuckled Stella. "Didn't I tell you that your perfume stink? Well, your perfume is a dead giveaway."

"Whatever, but admit it, you all are scared just now."

"No we're not. But now we are, because there's a ghost s-standing behind y-you." Stella said.

"Ha! Try another one, dummy. Haven't got another joke?" Mitzi laughed.

"Wooo..."

She turned around and saw a ghost floating in mid-air with nothing holding it up.

"Ahhhh!" with that Mitzi ran towards the mansion with her friends in tow.

"Um girls, I think this one's real." Musa began.

The girls looked at each other and yell, "RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review!<strong>


	7. Gardenia High

**Hello again..! This chapter will be a bit short, so be warned! Haha! Anyway, this is the chapter where the Winx and Specialists start their first day at Gardenia High. (It's also one of the school that Musa was expelled from. Somehow, Ms. Faragonda managed to get her back in, despite being expelled once.) So... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews:<strong>

**Muriforever: Thanks! As for the ghost, I dunno...I didn't mention it. I think the ghost's real.**

**Alex winx club:Thanks! Nope, the ghost's real...I think.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: Gardenia High<span>**

**No POV:**

**A week later...**

Today is the day the Winx started at their new school, Gardenia High.

"Girls, wake up." Vanessa said drawing the curtains in Bloom's room. "It's time for school."

"Ugh...Let us sleep for a few more minutes, mum." Bloom mumbled snuggling deep into her bed for comfort.

The other girls all snuggled into their sleeping bags except Stella who jumped up.

"Leave it to me, Vanessa. I'll wake them up." Stella said, a bright light growing in her hands.

"NO!" the girls all jumped up and shouted, "We're awake! No need to use that on us, Stella."

"Yep, I can see that." chuckled Stella dimming the light.

The girls all scurried to get to the bathroom first.

"Aww...I was suppose to be first. She's just faster than me for one second... One! Just one second." Musa complained to no-one-in-particular when Layla beat her to the bathroom.

"Never mind sweetie, maybe next time." Flora assured the musical princess.

When they're done, the girls headed downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, they walked to school not knowing the Specialists are following them closely. When they reached Gardenia High, they went into the principal's office to take their class schedule and school files.

"We're suppose to go to _that_ school? To babysit _them_?" Riven exclaim pointing at the school and the girls.

"Yep, Gardenia High." Timmy stated.

"But then, they'll know we follow them from Magix to Earth when we get introduced to our class or when we bump into them." Helia concluded.

"Yeah." Sky said.

"What do we do now?" Brandon asked.

"I dunno, what did Prof. Saladin said 'bout us going to the school?" Nabu asked.

"Whatever, let's go." Riven turned and walked towards the school building.

"Hey! Riven, wait up! Ugh...let's go." sighed Sky.

"Thank you, Principal Connors." the girls said while exiting the principal's office after their briefing by the principal.

The Winx went to their locker to take their things for their first period: Chemistry.

"We have lockers at the same row and classes with each other! How cool is that?!" Stella said.

"Too bad we have to be separated by a locker in between."

"Other than that, Ms. Faragonda's sure done a great job." Bloom agreed.

*RINGGGGGG*

"That's the bell! Let's go."

The girls followed the crowd to their classroom for first period. When they went in, the whole class is in total chaos, until the teacher, Prof. Callaghan came in and claps his hands for the students' attention.

"Class! Class!" the professor yelled. "Class, we have some new students here. This is Layla, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Bloom and Musa. Welcome back Musa but please behave yourself this time. You girls can sit there." he pointed to an empty long table for 12.

**At Lunch...**

"Phew, finally it's lunch time. I can't believe I can't use my magic in this school." Stella complained. "The homework are very hard to do and I can't believe the teacher make me go up to solve the mathematics problem on my first day..." Stella kept on ranting and the girls tuned her out.

"Hey look!" Bloom suddenly shouted pointing to something or someone who just came in the door. "Isn't that the boys?"

* * *

><p><strong>What will the girls reaction be when they find out the boys followed them to Earth? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter! Okay, when I say this chapter is a bit short, I lied...It is very very short (so sorry 'bout that.. :P). Anyway, review!<strong>


	8. In the cafeteria

**So sorry for the long wait. It's been after a month, sorry. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex winx club: I'm afraid you will be disappointed as I don't know what to write in their argument so I cut it short.<strong>

**Muriforever: I don't know, we'll just have to see how the story goes. And thank you, I will. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: In the cafeteria<span>**

**Timmy's POV:**

At lunch, we all went to the cafeteria. We have all the same classes as the girls but they haven't noticed us yet, except for Chemistry. We've skipped our first period because Riven start a fight with the principal and was given a warning. I sighed as we enter the cafeteria.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Nabu asked, concern. He was walking beside me.

"Nothing, I just hope that Riven behaves himself before he gets us all expelled."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, we heard a shout. I looked to the source of the shout and find Bloom pointing to us.

"Hey look! Isn't that the boys?"

"Oh boy." I heard Helia muttered.

"What do we do now?" Brandon asked.

"Let's go talk to them." Riven suggested starting to walk over to their table.

"What?! No! They'll find out we follow them to Earth." Sky said putting a hand on Riven's shoulder, stopping him.

"Well, they've already found out. Haven't they?" I said logically.

After all, no use running away as they've already saw us. So we walked towards their table.

"Hey!" Brandon waved to the girls but all the while eying Stella.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stella demanded.

"Were you following us?" Layla asked.

"Guys, let's discuss this in a more private place, I see we're gonna have some company if we don't go now." Flora said calmly while pointing behind us.

We turned around and see a girl with cat-like glasses with her two sidekick walking towards us. Me, the guys and the Winx turned to walk out of the cafeteria. Too late.

"Hey, I'm Mitzi." the girl, Mitzi introduced herself.

We turned around and smiled politely at her.

"Hey, Mitzi. As you already know, I'm Bloom, this is Musa and we really need to run. So, bye!" Bloom told her sweetly and ran out the cafeteria, the rest of us following not far behind.

"Hey, wait! I am not finished, who's the hot brunette guy?" I heard her shout after us.

We went to a secluded area of the school. When we reached there, the girls turned around.

"Explain." Stella demanded.

"Explain what, blondie?" Riven replied rather rudely.

"Don't you call her that." Musa said in anger. "Explain why you guys are here."

"W-well..." Nabu sheepishly smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well?" Layla raised her eyebrow.

"Were you stalking us?" Tecna asked.

"What!? No!" Sky replied. "Well, not really."

"You see, we were given a mission." Brandon explained.

"And your mission is to stalk us?"

"No, our mission is to protect you girls." I replied Tecna.

"Why? We don't need protection. We're perfectly find by ourselves." Bloom defended her and the girls.

**No POV:**

"Yeah right." Riven scoffed.

Bloom glared at him while he rolled his eyes.

"Our mission is to help you find the fairy and protect you from the Trix." Sky explained. "We was suppose to do it secretly, but...well you know the rest."

Just then, the bell rang.

*Ringgg*

"Let's go to class first." Flora said.

The two groups started to class.

"But we're not finished yet." Musa threatened.

They shrug and went into class together.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Lol, it's extremely short 'cause I don't know how to write their reaction to the boys following them to Earth. Anyway, stay tune and REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Blake, the annoying pest

**Right, I'm back. From where, you say? Well, I don't know, where do you want to be back from? So anyway, Chapter 9 up. Oh, and thanks for those who reviewed. Now back to the story. (I'm rambling, I know. Or am I? See, here I go again. Fine fine, I'll stop. Jeez) Take 5, scene 9 (chapter 9) and...START!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Blake, the annoying pest<span>**

**NO POV:**

"I'm bored. Bored with a capital B." Stella whined for the umpteenth time.

"Shut up, blondie. I'm trying to sleep here." Riven was laying on the couch desperately trying to fall asleep after the lecture last night from the girls. But now, it seems like he isn't going to get any sleep anyway, seeing as Stella just won't shut up for 60 whole seconds. Riven grunted and sit up on the couch.

"What do you want to do then?" Musa asked, though it's obvious she knew the answer.

"No wait, don't answer. We'll get ready, just please don't say the word." Layla held out a hand just as Stella's face brightened and she was about to answer Musa's question.

The girls groaned and headed to their rooms to get ready. After the whole Specialists follow Winx to Earth fiasco, Ms. Faragonda surprised the girls saying that she had already rented a 6-bedrooms house just round the corner of Bloom's adopted parents house. They were to move to the house after school that day as not to disturb Mike and Vanessa any further than needed to. Turned out not only the Winx were going to be staying there, but the Specialists too. Faragonda arranged it so that the Specialists will be more able to protect the Winx from any danger.

Now the Winx took three bedrooms while the Specialists took the other three. Since they have always shared bedrooms at Alfea and Red Fountain, this doesn't really bothered the Fairies and Heroes. The girls decided to mix it up a little and room with other people. At Alfea, Stella roomed with Layla, Musa with Tecna and Flora with Bloom. But on Earth, Stella roomed with Bloom, Musa with Layla and Flora with Tecna.

After 10 minutes, the Winx and Specialists were standing outside the Gardenia Plaza.

"Come on, let's go in." Stella clapped her hands excitedly.

"Ugh, this is the last time I'm shopping with you, Stella."

"That's just your mouth talking, darling. Don't worry, I know you love shopping with me." Stella told Bloom and went into the plaza.

The others groaned and followed her in. After two hours of non-stop shopping, well actually complaining, the group decided to head to a cafe to eat. Just as they where heading in, they heard a voice calling for Musa.

"Musa! Hey, Musa!" they turned around to see a boy their age waving at them at the other side of the mall.

"Go go go, we need to find a table, immediately." Musa pushed the group into the cafe and hissed in a panic tone.

"What's the mat-" Bloom started to say.

"Just shut up and help me find a table." Musa commanded, and sighed.

"There!" the others turned to where Brandon was pointing. He found a booth for twelve in the corner.

"Good. Now come on." Musa didn't wait for the others she just dived into the booth and pulled Riven in with her.

"Oh, so just now you order me around and now you pull me?! What the hell, pixie!" Riven exclaimed, clearly pissed with the musical princess.

"Shh, act normal."

The others picked up their menu and did as Musa said, though they're confused as why she's acting this way. Five minutes after the waitress finished taking their order and headed back into the kitchen, the Winx and Specialists heard the voice that made Musa hurried them into the cafe just fifteen minutes ago. A boy their age, dressed in a simple plain white shirt with a hoodie, casual ripped-knee jeans with a chain loop at the right side of it, and dark blue Nike shoes.

"There you are. I thought I saw you from afar. So, how's it going?" the boy asked.

"Nice to meet you too, Blake." Musa replied in a tone that said exactly the opposite. But Blake, being a guy with a handsome face but no brain didn't take the hint. That's obvious as he kept on talking as if she hasn't spoken, which made Musa groan.

"Where did you went to? One minute, you were there, and the next, poof, somebody tells me you were gone. And I was like, 'Where did she go? I mean, she haven't bean expelled yet, and it's not like she could suddenly just pack up and leave in the middle of the school year.' and I've been wondering this until I saw someone that looks like you just now. I wasn't sure if it was you so I took the risk and called your name. When you turned around, the face is unmistakably yours. But why did you hurry away?" Blake finished without taking a break.

There was a silence at the booth as everyone stared at the boy, Blake

"Wow." Timmy broke the awkward silence. "I've never seen anyone talked so fast except Stella."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment or insult? Because I don't think it's a compliment." Stella pried her eyes off Blake and turned towards Timmy who just shrugged.

"Um, I'm just gonna go. I think my mum is calling me." Blake rushed off without waiting for an answer, as he was quite uncomfortable that no one acknowledge him.

Musa stood up, waved and yelled, "Bye! See you... idiot." she muttered the last part under her breath but loud enough for her friends to hear.

The Winx and Specialists cracked up just as the waitress came back with their food. After they finished and have paid the bill, they walked out of the cafe.

"So, who was that?" Nabu and Layla ask in unison.

"Wow, aren't you two the perfect couple." Stella and Brandon joked.

"Says the one who's talking." Layla shot back.

"That, was Blake." Musa spoke up. Layla and Stella stopped their joking around and paid attention to what Musa was talking about.

"That part was obvious. Seeing as you just greeted him with his name." Riven crossed his arms and retorted.

"What happened? Why did you run when he saw you?" Flora pushed.

"He went to Gardenia High, and last year I went with him to the Spring Fling. One dance, it's just one dance and then suddenly I'm like his wife or something." Musa exclaimed. "He was always following me. Even after I told him to but off, he just took it as a compliment. I don't even like him, he's just a popular guy with a face but no brain."

"And?" Tecna asked.

"And what?"

"What happened next, duh"

"Well, he was like an annoying fly, kept on following and pestering me. Did you know, one day he was all like, 'Darling dear, you should be lucky that I even pay the slightest bit attention to you, don't you know that almost all of the girls in this school want to be with me and almost all the guys in this school want to be be.'" Musa did a perfect imitation of Blake.

The others laughed.

"But I didn't see him when I was on Earth." Bloom commented.

"Well, yeah. He transferred here from..what? I forgot the school name. All I know is, his from the opposite side of the world, he transferred here, he became popular and suddenly I'm supposed to be grateful he paid attention to me. I mean, how messed up is that?"

"You got that right, pixie. Your mess, you clean." Riven smirked and walked away, probably to the arcade.

* * *

><p><strong>And...CUT! There you go, chapter 9 done and ready to read. It's pretty long, to make up for the past...I dunno, days weeks? months? years? decades? centuries? Right, I'll stop now. Dunno what's wrong with me.<strong>


End file.
